Chuva Gordinha
by Zubera
Summary: Desconhecidos forasteiros, bares e um importante guarda chuva em um dia ensolarado. Esses são elementos que estão unidos em poucas histórias não românticas por aí. Uma delas é a Chuva Gordinha. Uma chuva diferente das outras, uma chuva especial. A Chuva Gordinha. É um conto original que, por não haver a categoria original, coloquei em misc/movies.Espero que me perdoem. D


Ele odiava o barulho que aquela máquina fazia enquanto escaneava as pessoas. Uma série aparentemente interminável de biiips era seguida, se o paciente não estivesse em um dia de sorte, por outro longo, porém mais penetrante biiiiiiiiip, enquanto a imagem era construída em seu monitor. Atingia sua alma. Uma vez uma criança lhe disse que isso a fazia sentir-se em uma caçada ao tesouro. Ele achou sensato apenas sorrir e concordar com a cabeça.

Biiiiiiiiiiiip!

– Sinto muito. – se a máquina não era, pelo menos ele deveria ser sutil. Podia apostar que ela fazia de propósito.

– Está tudo bem, eu já esperava por isso.

Fez um gesto com a mão para que o outro se sentasse. O paciente era um sujeito alto, parrudo, com ombros e peitos largos. Sua voz era pausada e seca.

– Nesse ponto eu não sugiro nenhum tratamento alternativo, o vírus já está bem desenvolvido. O melhor a se fazer é seguir adiante como se nada tivesse te impedindo.

A expressão facial demonstrava praticamente nenhuma emoção ou sentimento, os olhos eram fundos e tristes. A iminente morte, aparentemente, não mudaria muito a sua situação.

– Fui informado. Por acaso viu um coração lá dentro, doutor?

– Perdão?

– Meus colegas gostam de dizer que eu não tenho coração. Nunca compreendi muito bem essa expressão.

– Bem, é uma expressão um tanto quanto velha. – riu. O cara na sua frente estaria morto em menos de um mês e ele estava rindo. Era por essas e outras que podia apreciar pelo menos um pouco o seu trabalho.

O paciente se levantou e caminhou até a janela. A cidade era mais honesta a luz do sol. Sem a overdose de neon, a sua falsa grandiosidade se perdia e só sobrava o que ela realmente era: um grandioso impulso. As pessoas dirigindo na rua, indo para o trabalho, todas preocupadas com algo não importante, modificando as coisas a sua volta inconscientemente.

– Quanto tempo eu tenho? Uma semana?

– Duas. – mentiu. Se mentir é ser otimista.

O estranho sujeito voltou a se sentar. O médico se pegou refletindo se ele feliz, preocupado, ganhando na loteria, escorregando na rua, levando um susto ou matando alguém teria a mesma expressão facial. Quase como o Rambo.

– Obrigado, doutor. Quanto eu devo?

– Duzentos cruzeiros.

Foi ele quem riu dessa vez.

– Quem dera fosse só isso.

Atendia uma média de 50 pacientes por dia e, felizmente, a maioria era bem mais simples e se atendia ao básico, sem filosofar. Chegavam reclamado de dor nas costas, na perna, nos braços, na junta, e eventualmente alguns vírus, poucos letais. Consertava todo mundo e quando anoitecia era hora de seus verdadeiros negócios.

Desceu as escadas do prédio e esperou seu primo Noé se destacar da multidão que dirigia, inundando a rua. Abriu o compartimento em sua barriga e guardou sua pasta lá dentro junto com o jaleco.

Medicina sempre foi somente uma fachada, era um desejo antigo de seu pai. Ele chegou a confrontá-lo uma vez, em um momento de grande bravura, e contar que na verdade queria se tornar atendente de telemarketing. Foi quando descobriu que nem sempre a bravura te leva a lugares agradáveis.

O médico vinha de uma família de tradição, acorrentada em preceitos antigos, que queria que o futuro sempre fosse igual ao passado. Uma família que repudiava a evolução e a culpava pelo estado em que o mundo se encontrava.

Sorte a dele que Noé pensava diferente. Os dois costumavam se reunir na boate do C3PO Caolho para discutir seus assuntos extracurriculares: sempre houve alguém que necessitou passar alguma mensagem especial, seja da forma e teor que for, para outra pessoa, e foi exatament por isso que surgiu o sempre irritante correio. E eles eram _os carteiros_. Os que não faziam perguntas, não questionavam e nunca abriam as encomendas. Na teoria. Sua clientela, bastante diversificada, ia de traficantes e terroristas à mafiosos e mães desesperadas.

Foi bem fácil localizá-lo no trânsito, sua lataria verde escuro era chamativa em um mar de cinza, preto e branco. Noé aprendeu a dirigir aos dez anos, cinco antes do considerado legal, e teve seu primeiro propulsor instalado nos tornozelos pelo seu próprio pai, de quem herdou a oficina na qual trabalha como técnico, e que acabou se transformando na sua base secreta de operações. Seus amigos sempre o classificaram carinhosamente como "aquele cara legal que luta kung-fu" e Noé sempre ficou satisfeito com isso. Ele sempre gostou de cuidar da oficina e, em comparação com seu primo, considerava-se uma pessoa feliz.

Havia marcado para se encontrar ás 21h30min, porém um novo cliente chamado Aberline não parara de fazer perguntas, umas até um pouco indiscretas. Infelizmente, mandar os clientes calarem a boca e chisparem nunca foi saudável para os negócios. Fez o sinal com a mão, desacelerou e embicou para a calçada, desviando de uma mulher que passou rápido, falando no telefone.

– Desculpa, primo. Foi um cliente novo que queria demais. Eu o dispensei educadamente.

– Tudo bem. E o pacote de amanhã?

– Já chegou. É para entregarmos amanhã pessoalmente na rua 465, ao lado de uma loja de brinquedos, por volta das duas da tarde. Teremos que estar vestindo capas de chuva.

– Mas elas são transparentes.

– Falei isso para o cliente.

– Céus. Vamos, então?

O propulsor se abriu em seu tornozelo, a rede protetora foi ativada sobre a roupa, e sem hesitar, o médico disparou para dentro da multidão. Tantas pessoas, cada uma com um destino em construção se esbarrando e ultrapassando, sob uma noite de neon. Dirigir era uma tarefa até simples: o propulsor sempre o jogava para frente na mesma velocidade que os outros, evitando assim algumas imprudências desnecessárias, e a pessoa só precisaria inclinar seu corpo para a direita ou para esquerda para manobrar, fazendo os respectivos sinais de alerta antes. Depois de dez acidentes, todo mundo pegava o jeito.

A idéia de se tornar um _carteiro _partiu de Noé. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa de muitos amigos e contatos, um dos requisitos para o trabalho, e uma vez escutou a história de que em uma cidade distante, tomada pelo crime, onde homens se vestiam de morcego e batiam em outros na rua, um grupo de jovens teve essa mesma idéia e acabou enriquecendo mais que os políticos locais, o que costuma ser um feito e tanto. Dominado pelo tédio e sem comprometimentos românticos, Noé se sentiu livre para por em prática o plano. E decidiu chamar seu primo, que vivia se queixando da maquininha dos biiiips, sabendo que pensavam da mesma forma. No fim, acabou sendo um trabalho divertido e recompensador, já que moralidade nunca fora o forte dos dois.

Dez minutos dirigindo era um desgaste emocional para qualquer um, contudo a boate que freqüentavam ficava a mais de 20 quilômetros de distância. E já estava subindo à calçada quando o médico sentiu o propulsor da perna direita falhar, levando-o novamente para a rua, onde se chocou com alguém.

Ao se levantar e desligar o outro propulsor, notou que era um indivíduo enorme, com a lataria imunda, cara de mau e um maçarico na mão direita. O que não eram bons sinais. Mais dois homens pararam e seguiram na sua direção, cada um retirando um cano de dentro do compartimento da barriga. O de sempre.

– Esperem, eu sou médico, posso ajudá-los.

Diálogo não o ajudaria muito e ele tinha conhecimento disso. Era a terceira vez que acontecia só naquele mês. E o médico nunca esteve sozinho.

– Esperem! – Noé também gritou correndo na direção deles. – Eu tenho dinheiro e posso pagá-los, se é isso que querem.

– Tem mesmo? – disse o grandão com o maçarico, sorrindo.

Os três partiram para cima de Noé.

– Isso é ruim.

O técnico foi caminhando para trás lentamente, até a parede. Os dois caras com canos atacaram primeiro.

– Parem! Eu não existo.

Eles hesitaram confusos e isso bastou. Noé segurou a mão de um deles e a usou para atingi-lo na cabeça, puxou o cano e atacou o outro no pescoço, derrubando-o. Em seguida, golpeou o primeiro duas vezes na barriga e uma terceira no ouvido. Era a vez do grandão.

– Você não quer resolver isso com uma bebida lá dentro?

Foi uma pergunta retórica.

O grandão arrancou a lataria do lado esquerdo do seu peito e ligou o cabo do maçarico na sua bateria.

– Onde você quer ser soldado?

Sorriu, mas sentiu suas energias se esvaindo. Olhou para baixo e viu o cano perfurando a sua bateria. Era Noé quem sorria dessa vez. Uma chama surgiu entre as peças, se alastrou, encontrou a do maçarico, se apaixonaram perdidamente, e o grandão explodiu.

O médico observou a luta com atenção. Sempre quis ser como seu primo, o qual considerava um cara de sorte. Saber lutar daquela maneira, fazer amigos com facilidade e ter uma oficina. Pensando melhor, talvez a parte da oficina não fosse realmente essencial.

– Essa foi rápida.

Sirenes surgiram no meio da multidão. A parte da prisão que se seguia também nunca foi muito invejada. Entretanto, Noé sempre se livrava pela manhã e de quebra arranjava mais amigos lá dentro, então podia se dizer que ser preso fazia parte do que ele era. Além de ajudar no trabalho.

Noé correu até seu primo, suspirou e deu um tapinha em suas costas.

– Eu conserto o propulsor amanhã, não se preocupe.

Começou a chuviscar e todos ativaram suas capas de chuva. Os policiais surgiram em menos de um minuto com seus chapéus e coletes azuis. E armas de choque de última geração.

– Você está preso pelo assassinato desse Mac ainda não identificado. – disse um sujeito que se diferenciava dos outros. Usava um colete cinza e uma cartola negra. Seu bigode colado sobre a boca mostrava ser alguém de alto poder aquisitivo.

Noé foi cercado por dois guardas e algemado.

– Você tem o dever de permanecer calado até o julgamento. Qualquer coisa que disser será usada contra você no tribunal.

Com a chuva aumentando, as capas se tornaram mais reforçadas. Os dois capangas sobreviventes estavam sendo algemados e encaminhados até a viatura policial.

– Você está com ele? – perguntou o oficial de bigode ao médico.

– Não, ele não está. – interviu Noé visivelmente preocupado. – Ele é um completo estranho que entrará nessa boate e se divertirá pela noite.

– Qual parte do _dever ficar calado_ devo relembrá-lo, senhor?

O médico caminhou para debaixo da marquise, estranhando a atitude do primo. Ele sempre sorrira para o guarda que o algemara, mas dessa vez estava tenso. Com certeza isso se devia a presença daquele oficial de bigode. Entretanto, o motivo lhe escapava completamente.

Observou aquele curioso policial conversar rapidamente com Noé e depois fazer um sinal para seus prováveis subordinados o conduzirem até a viatura. O técnico sentou ao lado dos dois capangas e sorriu para eles. Ao decolar, a nave levantou toda a poeira da rua, causando uma violenta reação alérgica em uma desligada senhora que passava pelo lugar.

– Por que não interferiu? – questionou o policial de bigode ao seu lado.

O médico se assustou com a súbita aparição, mas se esforçou para não demonstrar. Falhou miseravelmente: seus olhos se arregalaram como só um lêmure consegue imitar, seus ombros foram jogados para trás, sua boca se abriu e disse:

– Jesus.

E ele nem era católico. O médico olhou de perto para o bigode, pelo sintético era caro e nojento e, somado com a cartola e o com colete preto, tornava o policial uma figura um tanto excêntrica.

– Ele vai sair amanhã. E se eu interferisse talvez acabasse preso também.

– Talvez não. Nunca se sabe se não se tenta, esse é o meu lema.

O policial abriu um largo e sincero sorriso.

– Inspetor Aberline, ao seu dispor.

Ele estendeu a mão, mas foi ignorado pelo relutante médico.

– Não vai se apresentar?

– Não.

– Foi o que pensei. Mas não é necessário, eu já conheço o senhor.

E falou a verdade. O inspetor o conhecia e pretendia usar isso ao seu favor. O destino havia sorrido para ele naquela noite e por isso não perderia aquela oportunidade única. Era o que mais temia no mundo, a cada um são oferecidas muito poucas para se desperdiçar.

Ele desviou o olhar para a boate, o C3PO caolho, o lar de pessoas com problemas, doenças, expectativa de vida baixa e, principalmente, bastante entediadas. Era freqüentada por meros ladrões de rua a políticos com mania de grandeza. Eles bebiam, conversavam e riam como estranhos, pagavam um quarto para uma das dançarinas e depois acordavam renovados, porém com os mesmos problemas, doenças e uma expectativa de vida ainda menor.

– Acho melhor conversarmos lá dentro.

– Por quê?

O médico estava apenas o desafiando. Aberline havia aprendido a tratar esse tipo metido a malandro na academia. Era só pressioná-los um pouquinho que eles quebravam em minutos. Mas no momento devia entrar no jogo dele, fazê-lo acreditar que estava no comando da situação.

– Porque eu digo que devemos, porque eu sei quem você é, e penso que tenhamos que conversar a respeito.

– Mas eu também sei quem sou. E agora que sei que você sabe quem sou, estamos trabalhando no mesmo nível de informação.

Era só entrar no jogo e fingir. A felicidade de sua sobrinha dependia disso. O médico iria ceder uma hora ou outra, ele só queria se mostrar esperto.

– Mas você não sabe quem eu sou.

– Eu sei que você sabe que eu não sei quem você é.

– Justo, mas esse não é um pensamento encorajador.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um segundo, analisando cada um seu adversário.

– Devemos entrar?

– Depois de você.

Era consenso que a música eletrônica daquela boate beirava o horrível, porém ela era uma das responsáveis pela atmosfera do lugar. A inconstante iluminação que alternava aleatoriamente tons de azul, vermelho e verde era outra. Enquanto caminhavam até o bar, o médico pode reconhecer José Campanella, um dos seus clientes mais problemáticos, sentado na ala das dançarinas, gritando e jogando seu cartão de crédito para o alto. Sentado ao lado de seus dois seguranças, Bob, o cruel, piscou para ele ao vê-lo passar. O médico o ajudara a conseguir o remédio que sua mãe necessitava, que só era vendido fora da fronteira. Mais a frente, o traficante Viggo ignorou a sua existência, era uma das cláusulas mais assinaladas por ele no contrato, e o médico tratou de fazer o mesmo. E reconheceu o bartender, do qual nunca soube o nome ou praticamente nada. Era de quem gostava mais.

Sentaram-se de frente ao balcão, o inspetor a sua direita.

– Eu sou muito bom no que faço, meu caro. Eu sou um ótimo inspetor e tenho orgulho disso. Só que há certos tipos de pessoas que atrapalham o meu trabalho.

Aberline só teve o plano improvisado quando reconheceu Noé do lado de fora. Só precisava manter o tom da voz seguro e firme, esconder ao máximo o sotaque e pressionar o médico contra a parede que seria o único a fazer perguntas.

– Você não é daqui, não é? – o médico desconfiou.

– Não, não sou.

Só que às vezes essa tática não funcionava com perfeição.

– Não estou vendo aonde quer chegar, inspetor.

– Aonde quero chegar? O senhor deve saber que ajudar criminosos é crime, eu imagino?

O médico se inquietou visivelmente.

– Eu creio que sim.

– É um mundo perigoso esse em que vivemos. Estamos sobre constantes suspeitas, constantes ameaças, o crime está por toda parte, ladrões, assassinos, estrupadores, mafiosos. Eu os entendo perfeitamente bem, são movidos pela violência na qual fomos criados. O que me intriga são os que os ajudam e não eles. São os que manipulam as informações e que detêm o único meio que nós policiais temos de pegá-los. O que o senhor acha?

– Eu sinto muito inspetor, mas temo não poder ajudá-lo.

– Já eu tenho certeza que o senhor pode. Só desejo conversar.

Aberline o segurou pelo ombro quando tentou se levantar. Estava feito, a partir daquele momento a conversa sairia objetiva e do jeito que precisava.

– Não se preocupe, eu não mordo.

Era inegável que o médico sentia medo, ele estava nas mãos de um desconhecido sem saber as suas intenções. Era um fato. Porém, um fato previsível. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria, a tensão era a parte divertida do trabalho, e sempre houve a maneira clássica de se resolver o assunto.

– Quanto você quer?

Aberline sentiu um alívio enorme, o plano funcionara e agora ele poderia comprar a boneca ultra-sunítica que sua sobrinha tanto queria. Cada dia que terminava era menos um dos poucos que ela poderia passar se divertindo com o brinquedo. Mesmo que isso significasse somente um.

– Cento e cinqüenta mil.

– Aceita Mastercard?

Aberline esticou o braço e uma fenda surgiu em seu punho. O médico digitou a senha em seu cartão e o passou pela fenda.

– Sempre um prazer fazer negócios com você, meu caro.

O inspetor se levantou e ajeitou o colete.

– Seu primo já estará solto amanhã mesmo.

Ele se virou, deu alguns passos em direção a saída e de repente parou. Voltou-se novamente para o médico, retirou a cartola da cabeça e a apontou para cima.

– Gostei da música.

Abriu o mesmo largo sorriso de antes, colocou-a de volta e foi embora.

O médico ficou sozinho. Olhou para o bartender e se lembrou que teria que fazer sozinho a entrega no dia seguinte, vestindo uma capa de chuva. Os métodos que já fizeram para ser identificados beiravam o ridículo: Noé teve que usar uma camisa com o cartaz do bicentenário filme "Eu, robô", já teve que assoviar hinos de clubes em uma ordem predeterminada dentro de um estádio de futebol, levar um aquário vazio para a recepção de um hotel, e ele próprio já teve que imitar um homossexual na boate, o dia mais perigoso de sua vida.

– Vai pedir alguma coisa? – o bartender perguntou, incomodado com o olhar do médico e se lembrando do incidente envolvendo ele e sete dançarinos no ano anterior. O bartender só queria que o expediente acabasse logo e que pudesse voltar para casa sem problemas, onde acabaria descobrindo sua mulher na cama com outro cara, escondendo os corpos e assistindo a outro episódio de Chaves.

– Uma dose de gasolina 220 para o doutor e uma em 110 voltz para mim.

O médico reconheceu o peso e a aridez daquela voz no mesmo instante. Era bem possível que ela arranhasse a sua garganta cada vez que falasse.

– Olá, doutor.

– Olá, senhor... eu peço perdão, mas esqueci seu nome.

Era impossível dizer que o estado de humor daquele paciente havia mudado já que a sua expressão facial, como previra, continuava a mesma.

– Não se preocupe, eu nunca o disse.

Uma das coisas que o médico nunca conseguira compreender era por que as pessoas davam tanto valor a nomes. Ele não se lembrava de quase nenhum, mas se lembrava delas de qualquer forma. Nomes só serviam para deixar as coisas mais práticas, para ele nunca deveriam ter adquirido a importância que possuem. O médico não precisava do nome daquele sujeito para conhecê-lo, e nem queria.

– É Ivan.

– Prazer... Ivan. – disse, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. A palma era tão áspera quanto a voz.

Os copos foram apoiados no balcão, com seus respectivos cabos mergulhados.

– Beberemos à que?

– À vida, doutor!

– À vida?

A última coisa que queria era ficar ao lado de um cara que estava morrendo, bebendo em homenagem a vida. Ou bebendo em homenagem a qualquer coisa. O médico só queria beber e ir embora.

– E a quão frágil ela pode ser.

Os dois entornaram e estremeceram com o choque. Os olhos daquele homem de repente se encheram de lágrimas. Ele estava bêbado e sua expressão facial era a mesma, o médico invejava aquele homem.

– Você deve saber como é, doutor, ela pode quebrar a qualquer instante. Num minuto você está segurando a mão de sua filha no parque e no outro poof! Não é estranho? Eu te digo uma coisa, a morte não é justa com ninguém.

O assunto estava indo exatamente para o lado que ele não queria. Só precisava de uma brecha, se Ivan parasse de falar por mais de 30 segundos ele se despediria e iria embora para casa.

– E se não bastasse há doenças, crime e até terrorismo. Seu vizinho poderia ser um Windows e você nem notaria a diferença.

– Nisso não precisa se preocupar. Nós notaríamos ou pelo menos suspeitaríamos. Eles são de uma região diferente, possuem outra cultura, eles se destacariam pelo olhar, pela voz, o que seja. Eles são diferentes. É por isso que nos matamos, não é?

Ele havia se deixado levar pela depressiva conversa daquele paciente, do que certamente se arrependeu segundos depois.

– Eu tenho uma voz diferente, doutor. Eu me destaco.

– Mas você está morrendo, é diferente.

– E se encontrasse um terrorista que estivesse morrendo?

– Aí eu não teria que me preocupar por muito tempo, não é mesmo?

Já se preparava para levantar quando o ouviu voltar a falar. O médico começou a amaldiçoar o dia como nunca havia feito antes.

– Eu ouvi que eles inventaram uma nova arma. Uma chuva, doutor. Isso mesmo, uma chuva. Uma chuva que poderia penetrar não somente nossas capas, mas também nosso corpo. As gotas chegariam a nossos circuitos e nos mataria. Deram até um nome para ela.

– Qual?

O sujeito gargalhou lágrimas.

– Eu não lembro!

– Parece horrível. Me desculpe, mas eu preciso...

– É horrível. O senhor não conhece como é sentir que a morte é inevitável, poder segurá-la em seus braços e vê-la partir sem você.

O médico podia dizer que conhecia.

– E eles já a lançaram, doutor. A arma, a chuva. É aí que está o truque. Ela já está lá em cima, escondida entre nossos dejetos, guardada onde não queremos procurar. Só é preciso um apertar de um botão para nos molharmos.

– Parece prático. Bem... eu vou indo. Tenho assuntos urgentes para tratar na ala das dançarinas.

O médico se levantou rapidamente e caminhou para onde a música era mais forte. O bartender, ainda desconhecendo o que acontecia em sua casa, teve que aturar os lamentos de Ivan por mais três horas.

– Eu achava que não tinha mais nada a perder. Me esqueci das memórias. Eu sinto muito.

O médico sentou em uma das mesas de frente para as dançarinas. A música realmente era de um gosto lamentável. Elas certamente não.

Uma das garçonetes se agachou de forma sensual para ele e suspirou em seus ouvidos.

– Meu turno acaba em uma hora. Aí que tal você descobrir quantas entradas para pen drive eu tenho?

Carregando dados...

Carregando...

Recobrou a visão e olhou ao redor. Estava em um quarto de hotel, Lady, como avisou que queria ser chamada, ainda estava desligada, recarregando as energias na tomada. Abriu a cortina, deixando os poucos raios de sol iluminarem e darem vida ao ambiente, e ativou o Panorama Geral no seu visor: faziam agradáveis 54ºC do lado de fora, os ventos iam rumo ao norte numa velocidade de 10km/h, faltavam 15 minutos para as 14:00, José Campanella do PRDB havia subido nas estatísticas em 22% nos últimos 3 meses, podendo se tornar o mais jovem prefeito da cidade, o número de acidentes de trânsito havia descido para os surpreendentes 1620 no último dia, e um atentado atribuído aos Windows chegara a ferir 16 e matar 3 pessoas no metrô. Entrou em pânico, faltavam exatos quinze minutos, agora quatorze, para a entrega do pacote e nem sabia se Noé já havia sido liberado.

Correu como podia para o terraço, pagou a conta passando o cartão no dispositivo da porta e entrou na fila do táxi. Havia somente dois sujeitos gordos na sua frente e sinceramente não fazia idéia por que pais ainda modelavam seus filhos daquela forma. Passaram-se oito minutos até ser sua vez, o táxi pousou a sua esquerda e, logo após embarcar, decolou novamente.

Já havia se passado quatro minutos do tempo marcado quando irrompeu pela oficina todo destrambelhado.

– Onde está Noé? Ele já chegou? – perguntou eufórico para Illana, de todas as técnicas da oficina era a qual Noé mais confiava.

Ela deu de ombros.

– Não sei, eu já tentei ligar três vezes, mas ele não atende.

– Veio alguém perguntando sobre o pacote?

Ela soltou uma risada irônica.

– Ainda não.

Illana o guiou até o escritório de seu primo, abriu uma das gavetas da estante e puxou uma caixa de papelão empoeirada.

– Aqui está. Agora me dê licença, que preciso voltar ao trabalho de verdade. Há mais de quarenta propulsores para consertar somente hoje. O que será que deu nesses fabricantes?

O médico foi deixado sozinho no aposento. Ele olhou para a caixa com curiosidade e a caixa olhou para ele. Descobrir os conteúdos das mensagens e dos pacotes que transmitia era antiético, mas seguramente necessário em seu trabalho.

Dentro havia outra caixa, construída em mármore, era escura com a imagem de uma janela na tampa, traçada em azul. Na lateral estando escrito em Times New Roman 16 as seguintes palavras: Guarda Chuva. Ivan derrubaria então a porta com um chute e o renderia com uma arma. Abriria a caixa com uma chave antiga e, antes de disparar a arma, apertaria um grande, imponente e vermelho botão. Naquela noite choveria como nunca antes havia chovido. E não uma chuva qualquer, sua gotas era maiores, largas e pesadas. Era uma chuva especial, uma chuva diferente.

Era uma hipótese razoável e não foi difícil enxergá-la em seus olhos.

Já se passava das 14h15min quando se tocou que estava divagando em teorias conspiratórias e não na Rua 465 usando uma capa de chuva transparente para ser identificado. Lembrou-se que não poderia dirigir até lá por causa de seu propulsor quebrado e, sem tempo ou coragem para pedir a Illana, saiu correndo.

Quando chegou era 14h58min, completamente exausto e se sentido um idiota. Permaneceu em pé, esperando por cinco minutos, quando se lembrou que faltava acionar a capa de chuva. Enquanto a sentia cobrir seu corpo, enxergou Aberline sair da loja de brinquedos carregando uma boneca ultra-sunítica.

– Meus pêsames. Soube que Noé morreu ontem num acidente com a viatura.

– Como assim?

– É um mundo perigoso esse em que vivemos. Um bancário bêbado, enquanto trazia seu filho de uma partida de futebol não viu a viatura. O bancário foi o único sobrevivente.

– Deus.

Noé morto? Não podia ser verdade... isso significava não mais divisão de lucros. Só precisaria contratar algum segurança simpático e os negócios ocorreriam da mesma maneira. Mas o inspetor mexera com a sua família e a única coisa que aprendera com Bob, o cruel, é que não se deve mexer com a família de alguém.

– Contudo, acredito que a minha encomenda esteja com o senhor.

– Seu filho da mãe. Você me manipulou no bar.

Aberline sacou uma arma de choque, escondida dos olhares alheios pelo seu colete preto, e a pressionou contra o peito do médico.

– Aceita Mastercard?

Nenhum dos dois riu.

– Vai ser o seguinte, passe o pacote e deixarei o meu cartão de crédito inteiro com você. Poderá usar a vontade, a senha é swordfish.

– Você o matou, não foi?

– Você não entende? Amanhã vai chover sobre o meu telhado também. Quando chove não há distinção, todos se molham.

Os olhos do médico pulariam para fora das órbitas e estrangulariam Aberline se pudessem, mas a arma de choque o fez voltar a realidade. O médico fez um movimento com a mão e o inspetor apanhou a caixa no mesmo instante. Sem guardar a arma, abriu-a o suficiente para ver o conteúdo.

– Sempre um prazer fazer negócios com você, meu caro.

Aberline fez um sinal de despedida e jogou o cartão de crédito para o médico. Havia uma janela dourada em uma das faces e nada na conta.

O médico o pôs no bolso, observando o inspetor seguir pela rua até entrar em uma agência do correio. Faziam agradáveis 54ºC e os raios de sol que conseguiam passar pela nuvem de poeira iluminavam e davam vida a cidade, enfim, era um ótimo dia para jogar golfe nos distritos mais baixos. Mas como dizia o ditado, é melhor prevenir do que formatar. O médico reforçou a sua capa de chuva e, seguindo por debaixo de marquises, perseguiu o inspetor.

Programa não respondendo...

_Terminal_ ..._top_.

_kill -9_...

Processo Finalizado.

Checar as memórias de quem o protegeria era o mínimo que podia fazer. O menino removeu o cabo de seu HD da cabeça do médico, o recolheu para o compartimento na barriga, e se agachou para enxergar o médico melhor. Ele não parecia feliz. Acendeu um fósforo e olhou para o galpão vazio, verificando que a estrutura ainda permanecia intacta. A luz só durou alguns segundos para deixar a morte voltar ao lugar.

Envolveu o corpo do médico na sua perna esquerda e o prendeu nos outros com um gancho, os olhos dele encarariam os de uma criança presa no seu braço. O menino checou se ele estava bem preso a sua perna e recolocou outros quatro corpos nas suas costas e deixou o galpão para trás.

A cidade era mais bela quando iluminada pela lua, ela transmitia um tom triste às ruas, veículos e edifícios abandonados, e era essa tristeza o único sentimento que ainda permeava a cidade. Ele achava algo lindo de se ver.

Com a postura curvada e coberto por corpos que nunca poderiam ser desconhecidos, o menino caminhou pelas ruas desertas até outro posto de gasolina. Não chovia fazia cinco dias, mas naquele mundo ela chegava sem aviso. Ele aprendera muito com os corpos que recolhia e que lhe davam proteção e talvez por isso tenha simpatizado mais com o Ivan. As lembranças eram a única coisa que os faziam seguir em frente. Porém, dele discordava de um ponto fundamental: a morte tinha que ser justa. Se não fosse, qual seria o seu propósito?


End file.
